


Welcome back

by Esteicy



Series: Namor Week 2020 [4]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Namor comes back from a mission and is received by his little family.
Relationships: Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: Namor Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my people! Another Maximus/Namor because no one can stop me.
> 
> In this one I'm bringing into scene my tiny fankid for them, this would also work into my "main continuity" for this ship but in a future, I will probably have to put all of those fics into a serie eventually.
> 
> It's little and full of cute family fluff, hope you enjoy.

Namor felt exhausted when he finally arrived his home, some problems had needed of his attention and kept him away from his kingdom for only some days but he felt them as an eternity. After making sure everything had been in order during his absence he quickly made his way to where his husband was, opening the door and sighing pleased when he saw him studying some atlantean books.

“Oh welcome back! You didn’t tell me you would come back today” Maximus left his book and went to hug him “Hey look who is here!”

“Ah!” a tender sound came from under desk and their little one started crawling out of it, clearly happy to see him.

“Proteus, my boy” Namor was glad as well, he took the baby in his arms and smiled with love, kissing his little head “Did you miss me?”

“You can bet he did, the first day he would start crying every fifteen minutes because he remembered his papa wasn’t around” Maximus sighed with his hands on his hips.

“I apologize for leaving you my sweet prince I will make sure to not repeat it in the near future” he promised while kissing his face, making him laugh.

“No kiss for me? He already had two” Max crossed his arms and looked away, pretending to be offended…or maybe he wasn’t pretending, but Namor just laughed and took his waist, claiming his lips firmly.

“Is that better, my dear?” he asked with a smile.

“Much better!” he giggled and did it again before feeling the baby making sounds of protest “What’s the matter? Jealous?” a mischievous smile appeared on his lips while hugging his husband, making their son kick and move his tiny arms to try to push him away.

“Let him have me for now, beloved…I will compensate for it tonight, just like you like it” Namor promised with a whisper against his ear, Max blushed pleased.

“Well I guess I can’t reject such an offer” with a last kiss on his cheek he let him go, then he petted his boy’s hair “Have fun with him, now let me keep studying” he went back to his desk while they left the room.

“Alright do you want to see whales, Proteus?” that offer was answered with a happy scream.

He would totally beat Strange if he dared to drag him away from his family again anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Proteus because it's from greek mythology, and the Inhumans love myth related names, and because the god had relation with the sea.
> 
> I wrote this quickly so there isn't a lot happening, I like this type of fics where the characters are just loving each other.
> 
> And yes Namor was with the Defenders, that's why he is threatening Stephen at the end xD
> 
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated, thanks for reading!
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
